


Pearl's Poopy Panties

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Pearl ends up eating for the first time in decades, and she can’t quite remember how the digestive process works. By time she remembers what a toilet is and how to use it, she’s already soiled herself. But, perhaps she enjoys being filthy more than she lets on.





	Pearl's Poopy Panties

Pearl wasn’t sure why she did it. She could just chalk it up to curiosity, but usually her pragmatism got in the way of her making such rash choices. Regardless of her motivation, or lack thereof, the deed was done, there was no going back, and the consequences of her act were all that mattered.

Pearl had eaten human food. There was a fair amount of leftovers clogging the fridge, and since Amethyst was absent, she wasn’t there to vacuum it all up like she usually was.

So, Pearl heated the food up, and proceeded to politely but efficiently ingest it. It was a reasonably sized meal, large enough to fill her, and to make her fairly bloated, even, but not enough to make her terribly uncomfortable. She was genuinely surprised by how much she enjoyed it. The texture, the flavor, the feeling of satisfaction, it was all new, and rather enjoyable. She had almost forgotten why she was so disgusted by eating in the first place.

And then, several minutes later, she was reminded. Her stomach rumbled ominously, and she began to feel a particular pressure in a place she’d rather not think about. Pearl was incredibly thankful that she was alone in the house right now, as several sharp, piercing farts erupted from beneath her skirt. Her pointed nose twitched with revulsion as the smell rose up to reach it. She refused to believe that such an awful smell could be coming from her, but there was no denying it.

Pearl paused, and began to panic. It had been decades since she had last eaten, and the intricacies of the process were extremely unfamiliar with her. She tried to chart it out in her head. She had already eaten and swallowed the food…then came digestion, which Pearl was sure she had passed. What was next?

“Ah, defecation!” Pearl declared, before clamping her hands over her mouth, lest anyone hear her. She was right though, the next step in the digestive part was defecation, the one that caused her to give up eating in the first place. She couldn’t remember much about it, it was so long ago, and she had done her best to block out the associated memories. She recalled that the food was expelled from her rear in the form of solid waste, and that foul smells and gas were frequently involved. Besides that, she was drawing a blank. She was sure there was some kind of ritual that went along with excretion, though, something she absolutely needed to do. Unfortunately, she had no idea what that thing could be, and she was running out of time to figure it out.

Pearl’s slightly rounded stomach growled, and her gas became louder, more persistent, and worst of all, smellier. Pearl was absolutely disgusted with herself. She should have never allowed herself to be put into such a debasing situation in the first place. She would never understand how Amethyst managed to tolerate, and even enjoy such a thing. The tightness in her bowels, and indeed her rear, became more intense. She needed to figure out what exactly she needed to do. There was a particular device involved, that she remembered, and a room where it could be found.

But what device, and which room? It was becoming harder for Pearl to think. She didn’t remember much about her last excretion, but she was pretty sure it was far smaller than this. The thing that was pushing against her anus, that it could just barely contain, it felt absolutely enormous. And the smell…it only got worse with each flatulence release. Pearl accepted the fact that scouring her memory wouldn’t find her the desired information in time. She needed to act, and fast. She was certain of the room, and the device. She figured that the best strategy was to enter each room, until she found the one she was looking for.

Her budding load and burgeoning belly made movement difficult, but she was still able to move out of the kitchen with a relatively urgent pace. She was certain that her destination couldn’t be anyone’s bedroom, so she could eliminate those.

She headed to the living room, as it was closest. She looked around, desperately, hoping she could find something to spark her memory. Her cramps acted like a ticking clock, as she got closer and closer to the point of no return. She looked everywhere, including underneath the couch, but the thing she was looking for, whatever it was, was nowhere to be found.

She went back to the kitchen, maybe there was something there that she missed. Her eyes darted desperately around, as she tried to keep her focus on her surroundings, and not the avalanche of filth that wanted desperately to come out of her.

Her eyes stopped on the sink, as she focused her attention to the porcelain plates. Neither the sink nor the plates were the thing she was looking for, but there was something about them that triggered a memory. The device she needed was round and porcelain, and shaped like a chair. The revelation delighted Pearl, but it also caused her to let her guard down, allowing an embarrassingly long fart to slip out.

She couldn’t let that distract her, though, she was closer than ever. White, porcelain…ah! The thing she was looking for was a toilet, a porcelain seat designed to contain human waste so it could be flushed away, never to be seen again. And once Pearl had the image of the object itself in mind, she could recall the room it was contained in as well. White tiles, a mirror, a sink…and the name of this room came rushing back into her mind as well. It was the bathroom, also known as the restroom, lavatory, or as Amethyst would sometimes call it, “the shitter.”

But where was it? Pearl rushed down the hallway, checking every door. Her situation became more urgent with each passing second, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out. She was so close to her destination, she couldn’t give up now.

Finally, she saw it. Through the crack of the partially-closed door, her eyes caught a small glimpse of white tile. She pushed open the door. This was the room she was looking for, with all of the necessary amenities, including the blessed toilet itself. Now all she needed to do was…

It was too late. As soon as she entered the threshold of the bathroom, her ass finally gave in, and she began to do something unfathomably shameful. Her load was thick and solid, giving her quite a stretch, but it came out effortlessly; she didn’t even need to push. It came out as a continuous, solid turd, that coiled itself neatly in the seat of her panties. It was massive, about the size of two softballs. It was heavy too, and her panties sagged and descended, forming a pointed bulge as they accommodated her load’s substantial weight.

The smell was pungent, a more pure form of the overwhelming stench of her gas.

Suddenly, the memory of Pearl’s last time came rushing back, and with it, the real reason why she promised herself she’d never do this again:

She loved it. There was something liberating, intoxicating, even, about allowing herself to be so shamelessly filthy. It was better this time, though. Her load was far bigger, for one, and releasing it into her panties was so much more humiliating than simply going in the toilet. The smell, that heavy, sagging feeling between her legs, the warmth and firmness of her mess as her tight panties pushed it up against her fit rear, it was all too much to take. 

Pearl let out an absolutely shameful prolonged moan. She could no longer deny her pleasure, now that it had been externally expressed. She placed a hand against the seat of her panties, pushing gently against the mess. She was as delicate as she could be, trying her best not to ruin its shape, or let any leak out. The warmth spread across her entire bottom, forcing out another sultry noise from the gem. It felt so good against her fingers, so warm, so firm, and yet so malleable. She was in absolute disbelief at her own actions, not even Amethyst would let herself be caught doing something like this.

After prodding and forcing her mess up against herself several more times, she finally gathered enough willpower to pry her hands away. The other Gems would be home eventually, and she absolutely, under no circumstances, could be caught in the state she was currently in.

She removed her panties, and dropped them in the toilet, wiping the remaining filth from her ass until it was suitably clean. Then, she washed her hands, extremely thoroughly, as to erase all trace of what she had done. She flushed the toilet, and her panties dropped down without a fuss. Fortunately, the toilet didn’t clog, although Pearl was aware of the risk.

Finally, Pearl returned to her room, putting on a fresh, clean pair of undergarments. As much as she loved the feeling of droopy, mess-filled underwear, the sensation of new, crisp underwear touching her skin after it had been exposed to so much filth was almost as nice.

There was no more fun to be had, at least for now. But Pearl could always try again, next time she was alone. After all this time, she was finally starting to understand the appeal of eating.


End file.
